Second Coming of Aizen Arc
This arc is highly important to the site and thus we need everyone to be as respectful as possible. Blackemo1 is the Admin of this arc and the final decissions are made by him. If you have any concerns please contact him using his talk page. Synopsis This arc takes place directly after the short Zero Division Recruitment Arc, the captains are summoned by the General Commander to the 1st Dvision quarters to discuss the new Central 46's decission to hunt down Aizen's apprentice who was reported to still be alive. The investigation was to be lead by 5th Division captain Zukia Tojiro along with two other captains and a few seated officers. The general suspected that Aizen's apprentice may seek revenge on the Seretei and possibly try to finish what Aizen started. '' :All '''Espada' relevant to this arc are listed here. :All Captains, Lieutenants, and Seated Officers relevant to this arc are listed here. :All Kido relevant to this arc is listed here. :All Cero relevant to this arc are listed here. :All Discussions relevant to this arc are listed here. : View the poll for the 1st here! View the poll for the 2nd here! View the poll for the 3rd here! View the poll for the 4th here! View the poll for the 5th here! Chapters Volume 1: A New End 1. Sepulte la Espada; Bury the Sword :Preview a new enemy is intoduced in this chapter, and we learn that their are still terribly powerful arrancar lurking in the shadows. 2. Promenade dans le Jardin d'Enfer; Walk in Hell's Garden :We learn more about the arrancar threat and learn the status of the Espada. Also there is a huge confrintation with Ursa of the 5th Division and a former teamate. 3. The Gateway :A captain has appeared to fight the arrancar 4. Damned to Dream Under the Sun :A relativley short chapter but more to come in the next! 5. Night of the Three Demons :A new opponent arrives to fight the evil that is the arrancar. This battle is a battle for those who thrive in the shadows of the night. Volume 2: Snip Snip Snap 6. Long Live the Angels of Hueco Mundo :We see that Pequeño is stronger than his child like appearnce makes him out to be. Umi shows the others that she isn't a weakling. 7. I Dance With Dead People :A new enemy is seen in Hueco Mundo and is intruiged with fighting Zukia Tojiro 8. Hole to Heaven :Zukia continues to fight Éclat de Gars in Hueco Mundo. 9. Cast Down God's Hammer :Fujin and Tsuyoshi struggle to find answers about Aizen at the Maggots Nest 10. Tip the Scales :Ichiro can't take it anymore he is goign to come at Pequeño with full force. Is he going to use Bankai? Volume 3: Emperor Sword 11. The Judged; Tears Can't Save You :Both Pequeño and Ichiro will be judged by Hakuten, who is the ultimate sinner? 12. Circus :Can Zukia defeat the powered up Espada in his released form? 13. I Won't Cry :A short chapter, we learn the fate of Captain Ichiro. 14. A White Forest of Evil :Hide Yamatoro is in for the fight of her life against a new Espada. 15. Rock, Paper, Sword :Hide manages to finish off her opponent only to discover she is not what she seems to be. Volume 4: Hell's Entrance 16. Down the Hole :The Ángeles are introduced to the storyline; we learn their plans for the intruders of Hueco Mundo. 17. King of Bone Hill :Mizuki and Ren Yamatoro take on a newly arrived enemy who seems to lack the bloodlust of thier previous foes. * It is important to note that this article was written by my good buddy LaviBookman 18. The Philosophy of War :The plot with the Espada is heating up and looks like Ursa has returned 19. Burning Desert :Keiji and Ren Kuchiki run off on their own unaware that they are the target of an unknown assailant. 20. Eternal Burn :Keiji's fight against Blanca NuVera continues to rage on, fire and lasers decorate the sky. Volume 5: Dark Crown 21. Flesh and Bone :A new Espada appears to comfront Hide; can she ever catch a break? 22. White Throne :We finally get to see the leader of the Espada in his true form. 23. Heaven's Scorn :The 6th Division Captain has a new threat to deal with besides the 10th Espada, where is Ren Kuchiki in all of this? Volume 6: Fly Away 24. Broken Wings :Seems like something is lurking in the desert and it's coming for poor Umi? 25. Crushed Wings :Ren Kuchiki shows that he isn't just an ordinary lieutenant. 26. New Wings :Umi strives to win the respect of her captain and uses everything she has to bring down Asesino. Meanwhile Octavio has beaten Hide Yamatoro using his release form though she is still alive. Octavio then spirits her away to Hueco Mundo. ''Volume 7: Crossing Swords '' 27. Immortal Sex :Seems not all is well in Hueco Mundo between the Espada and their leader, also it seems we have an unwelcomed guest in the Soul Society. 28. Cut Her Throat :The captains are dueling with their Espada opponents who will come out on top? And what is the fate of the others. 29. Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh :An old character has made a suprising return to battle but the welcoming party in Hueco Mundo is not in the mood to celebrate. 30. Return of the Bastard :Things between Michio and Asesino are not going well. It seems that the Espada is still holding back on the Kido Captain. 31. ZV :Another unexpected guess makes it into the palace of the Espada Leader, but it seems his arrival on the scene is just as bad as the previous intruder. Volume 8: Break Down the Spirit 32. She Sings, She Dances, She Kills :The mighty Isabella takes her fight to the next level with the two captains, will they survive the assault of this high ranking Espada?! 33. As Time Flows :The past of the Espada Leader is revealed even more. Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo captain Michio's battle with Sexta Espada Asesino is coming to a close. 34. Glutton :The fight between Zukia and Vampiro is still going on and neither side is ready to back down. 35. Sexy Savage :Seems like Isabella has her hands full now that the two captains have played their trump card. 36. Fade to Black Dust :Vampiro's new power proves to be much more than Zukia expected, and the captain seems to be at the end of his rope. As the battle goes on the Espda Leader and his minions decide to make a move. 37. Blood Prince :The power of Zukia Tojiro is not to be taken lightly but neither is Vampiro's. The two duke it out in a huge fire fight but who will douse the flames and emerge from the smoke and ash? '' Volume 9: Monsters of the Soul 38. Cruel Seduction :''With Vampiro's victory in hand it seems like the Gotei 13 has one less captain.... of course that dosen't mean that they are any weaker now does it? 39. Numbers :The end is near and the play is on it's last act, just who will win the war now that the captains have been reunited? 40. Calm Winds : Category: Story Arcs Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc